Yandere Len x Yandere Reader
by FanalisPrimrose
Summary: Hi I just got board but I hope you like the story Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

(y/n) : Your name (e/c): Eye colour (h/c): Hair colour (f/c): Fav colour (f/f): Fav food. All of this will be seen maybe not is this chap but the next.  
-YOUR P.O.V  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"Huh? Oh it's just my damn alarm clock!" I click the snooze button and put my head under my pillow. I instantly burst my head out of the pillow. "Damn it I forgot about school!" I yelled and rushed out of bed and changed into my uniform. " Alright bye mom and dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door. "Damn it if I don't hurry I'll be late! Who the hell changed my alarm time?!" I yelled as I ran. "Whoever did it I'm going to kill them!" I thought to my self. "I f-finally made it to school." I said as I was about to faint. When I got up some one instantly shoved me on the ground. "What the hell?!" I said as I slowly turned around to see the face of the school bully. (Let's call her Kate). She kicked me in the stomach right after that. "You dare talk to me like that?!" she yelled. I got up and dusted my uniform. "You wanna pick a fight with me?" I said. She gave me a dark glare.  
KATE P.O.V  
I gave this kid a dark glare. "You better leave or I'll kick the shit out of you!" I yelled.

YOUR P.O.V  
"If I had a chance I'd f***ing kill her where she stands!" I thought to my self. "Fine I'll leave" I said as I walked towards her. Just before I walked past her I punched her in the stomach. She had fallen to the ground only for her friends who happen to walk by to come over to help her up. My eyes widened "Right you have have friends." I said under my breath. " Ya I have friends! Unlike you!" she yelled planing on me saying "Ya I have friends!" and have them run all the way over here, but all I said was "Ya your right." Her face was shocked "You really don't have any friends?" A smile then appeared on her face HAHAHA! She had started to laugh. "Well are you the lonely one!" I had on a sad face. "Well..." a devilish smile appeared on my face. I then fell on the ground only to be seen laughing. I got up and said " I'm board let's see if you and your dumbass friends can beat me up."

KATE P.O.V  
"Your really stupid aren't you!" I yelled. "That devilish smile was still on her face" I said in my head. "I gave you a chance to leave and you didn't take it so now if you want to leave you'll will plea for you life!" I yelled as I ran towards her ready to punch her.

YOUR P.O.V  
She ran towards me as well as her two friends."Let's see I'll take out the friends then her and beat them to death" I said to myself as the devilish smile came back. I ran towards the one on the left and punched her into the lockers. Her blood was on my hands. I felt a wonderful tingly feeling in my body I continued to beat her until I was board and when for the other one and then Kate.I did the same to the other friend and now both were pushed into lockers. I pushed Kate to the ground and punched her non-stop. Blood soon covered all over my hands and some places on my face. I couldn't stop punching her. I felt someone grab me. "Let me go!" I yelled. I turned around to see two blond people draging me away.

First chapter done sorry if it sucked because Len wasn't even introduce in the chapter really sorry about that but the next chapter he will be in~ Hope you enjoyed though.

Please don't copy or steal I am open for requests for stories or if you want me to re-view you story. Hope you like my story!


	2. Chapter 2

YOUR P.O.V  
"What the hell?!" I thought. I saw a girl and a boy. The girl had a big white bow on her head. The boy had his hair in a short ponytail. "Just who are these people?!" I thought to myself. "Just what were you doing?!" the girl screamed as they put me down. "Huh?" I said with a confused look on my face. "You almost beat all three of them to death!" the boy yelled. I looked down "They started something they couldn't it's not my fault." I said under my breath. When I looked around I was far away from the broken lockers and pools of blood. " Where am I?" I asked. "Your still in the school." the boy said. "The bathroom is over there go wash off the blood." the girl said. I shook my head and enter the bathroom to wash off the blood good thing no one was in the bathroom."Why were they so nice to me? A total stranger." I thought to myself and exited the bathroom. "That was quick." the girl said while having surprising look on her face. "We'll pretend we didn't see a thing." the boy said. "Wait! Why are you being so nice to me? Why would you say you'd just forget what you just saw?" I asked. "We never liked Kate someone needed to teach here a thing or two just like you did. Maybe not as much as you did but she did have that coming." the girl said. "Oh I forgot we still haven't introduced our selves." the girl said. "My name is Rin Kagamine and this my br-" "Hi I'm Len Kagamine." they said. Hi my name is (y/n). "Great nice to meet you! Hey Len we got a new friend!" Rin said. My eyes grew big "Wait were friends?" I said. "Yup!" Rin said. My eyes soon filled up with tear. I fell to the ground trying not to cry but I couldn't stop.

RIN P.O.V  
I see (y/n) fall and I instantly go to her. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Your the first friends I've ever had." she said. I was so surprised. "No we can't be what about when you were younger?!" I asked. She shook her head no. "Everyone avoided me so I didn't bother to do anything." she said. I hugged her "Is ok I'll be your friend for life!" I said.

LEN P.O.V  
Hearing what (y/n) said makes me feel really sad. "It's ok we can introduce you to our other friends." I said. As her tears stopped a smile slowly formed on her face. "Thank you" she whispered. She looked so cute I couldn't help but blush. For someone this cute it's impossible for here not to have any friends or a boyfriend. Wait does she have a boyfriend?! I'll kill him I won't let him have his way!

YOUR P.O.V  
Len-kun looks so cute! Wait is he with Rin-chan?! "Hey are you to twins?" I asked. "Yup!" Rin said. That's good Len isn't dating Rin-chan I wouldn't want to have to kill her. I mean she's my first friend! Wait there is a possiblity he could be dating someone! I'll murder them if they get to close to Len-kun! "You know what you did back there was completely idiotc!" I looked at my watch and jumped. "OMG class starts in five min we better hurry!" I ran and all of us had art. That's good I didn't want to be all alone.

That's all for chapter two I hope you enjoyed the story check regular for chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

YOUR P.O.V  
"Rin-chan and Len-kun are actually my friends! I'm so happy! They even said they'd introduce me to even more! Not only that Len-kun is so cute! I wonder if he likes me back?" I thought in my head.  
*Time Lapse in the middle of art class*  
"This is my favourite subject I'm really good at drawing and painting!" I said while thinking of what to draw. "Why don't you draw a flower (y/n)?" Rin said.  
(The picture on top is what you painted) "Well what do you guys think?" I asked Rin-chan and Len-kun. Rin-chan's eyes grew big "OMG is amazing!" she yelled. "Ms. Kagamine please be quite!" said our art teacher she lost the classes learning sheet so we got to paint anything. My (e/c) shimmered in happiness from what Rin-chan said. "You really like my painting?" I asked. "Yup!" Rin said. "I think it's amazing" Len said. I blushed from what he said it made me feel happy. "T-Thank you" I stuttered.

RIN P.O.V  
I loved (y/n) painting! It was amazing! I yelled in my head. "Hey (y/n)" I said as I nugged her. "Your paintings are so good! I need to hire you to paint pictures for me!" I whispered. "Rin stop it your making me blush!" (y/n) said. I tried to control my laughter but she was to cute."Ah (y/n) your so funny." I said as I swang my arm around her.

LEN P.O.V  
(y/n) looked so cute when she blushed! When she was laughing with Rin she look uncontrolably cute!


	4. Chapter 4

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
While walking to the lunch room I saw to blond people who looked a lot like Len-kun and Rin-chan."Wait weren't they in our art class? Ya they were." I said to myself. I got scared and hid behind Rin-chan. "Wait damn it I'm taller than Rin-chan! They'll see me!" I thought to my self. "Um Rin-chan? I think someone's hiding behind you." a girl said. She sounded like Len-kun but a bit high pitched.

_**RIN P.O.V**_  
I noticed (y/n)-chan was hiding behind me. "Ya I know she's behind me. She gets scared and a bit shy to new people. I'm sorry Lenka-nee san." I said. "Lenka-nee san!?" I heard (y/n)-chan whisper. "We said we'd introduce (y/n)-chan to more people" I said.

_**LENKA P.O.V**_  
"If your talking about becoming friends with her I'll be happy to!" I said. I hopped over to (y/n)-chan and grabbed your hands "We'll become best friends!" I said as my crystal blue eyes shimmered.

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
"I think your scaring her!" a boy said. He sounded like Rin-chan only lower pitched. "NO IM NOT RINTO-nii san!" Lenka-chan screamed. "I'm not am I?" Lenka-chan asked. I nodded "no". "I TOLD YOU!" she yelled. "Lenka Kagamine stop screaming!" Rin-chan said.

_**LENKA P.O.V**_  
I let go of (y/n)-chan and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry, oh wait." I said as I walked towards Len. "Come down here!" I said as I try to reach Len-nii san's ear to tell him a secret. "Huh?" Len-nii san said. "Your to tall! Bend your knee's!" I said and he finally bent his knee's. "Does she know that you are a yandere? Do you think she can get a yandere feel off of me she can't know I'm a yandere! I whispered in his ear as he got up. "I could break our friendship!" I said as I ran in circles.

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
"What might break our friendship?" I asked. "NOTHING NOTHING!" Lenka-chan said. Anyway this is my older brother Rinto-nii san. "Hi' he said. "Are you two twins?" I asked. "Huh? Oh no were aren't I'm actually Rin-chan's twin and Rinto-nii san here is Len's twin. (Ya I made it so Rin and Lenka are twins and Len and Rinto are twins so sorry if you don't really like it.)

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
"I'm hungry let's eat lunch." Lenka-chan said. As we entered I heard Lenka-chan say ''Oh god no" Lenka-chan looked like she was going to throw up. "What's wrong Lenka-chan?" I heard Len-kun say. "It's Kaito-san and Gakupo-san." Lenka-chan said. I'll be (y/n)-chan's body guard. "B-" I cut Len off "You wanna go there? She my new friend I'm going to protect her." She said. "Fine" Len-kun said.  
"OK let's eat lunch" I said. "You might want to stay behind me" Lenka-chan said. "O-OK" I said. As we walked to the table a girl with blue pigtails walked up to us. "Hi Kagamine's~!" she said in a very cheerful voice. "Oh who's this" she asked.

_**RIN P.O.V**_

"This is our new friend (y/n)-chan" I said. "That's a wonderful name mine is Miku Hatsune nice to meet you!"

_**MIKU P.O.V**_  
"Let's be great friends!" I said. Now let's eat lunch.

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
When we got to our table I looked at Len-kun and Lenka-chan's lunch it was all yellow and had a lot of banana's, then I looked at Rin-chan and Rinto-kun's. It was all orange and had a lot of oranges. Miku-chan's was blue and had leek's everywhere. When I looked at my lunch it was coloured in (f/c) and had a lot of (f/f) but I noticed a shadow behind me. I saw Lenka-chan's face, she looked like she was going to kill what ever was behind me. "What the hell do you want?!" Lenka-chan yelled as she got up. "What wrong we want to play with the new girl?" someone said. As I looked up I saw a man with blue hair and one with purple hair.

_**LENKA P.O.V**_  
"Kaito-san, Gakupo-san do I have to do it again?!" I yelled. "If your weak body can!" Kaito -san said. I snapped. Once the cute happy eyes turned into the "death" eyes. "I think you went to far." Gakupo-san said. "To late look's you have a fight on your hands" I said. "Lenka-chan don't do this again" Rinto-nii san said. "It's the third time this week" Len-nii san said. "Guys leave her... her eyes..." Rin-chan said. "Huh?" Rinto-nii san said. "I'm her twin I know those eyes something is going to happen. Rin-chan said. "But we can't just sit here doing nothing!" Len-nii san said. "B-" Rin-chan was cut off by Rinto-nii san. "Lenka-chan! Stop!" "NO THEY'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!" I yelled. My eye's went by to normal."It's ok." My eyes instantly turn back into the cold deadly eyes. "Guys I've never seen Lenka-chan like this is she ok?'' Miku-chan asked. "Ya she's fine" Rin-chan said.

_**KAITO P.O.V**_  
Lenka-chan looked really pissed off. "Look's like we have to fight a weak girl." Lenka-chan looked even more mad. "OK meet us outside afterschool." "Fine" Lenka-chan said.

*Magical time lapse to afterschool*

_**YOUR P.O.V**_  
"Wait Lenka-chan your not really going to fight them are you?" I asked "I'm sorry (y/n)-chan they've gone to far.

_**LENKA P.O.V**_

I saw them behind the school "So you guys actually came." I said in a cold voice. Without saying anything Gakupo-san lunged at me. He landed on me "Ow" I said. I kick he off me and ran towards Kaito-san. I looked like I going to punch he but I landed for a kick.

*About 5 min later* (sorry couldn't think of anything)

_**LENKA P.O.V**_  
Gakupo-san was completely knocked out which left Kaito-san I was about to punch him but then Rinto-nii san jumped in then I ended up punching him. Kaito-san got up and left with Gakupo-san. "R-Rinto-nii san?" that punch brought me back to my sences. "Ow you punch way to hard" he said. My eyes widened and filled up with tears. "Rinto-nii san why did you jump in?! You could have gotten badly hurt!" I yelled. "You don't consiter this "badly"? "I punched them harded then that." (Rinto's face was like this :0 ) "I'm sorry" I said. "It's ok." Rinto-nii san said as he patted my head.


End file.
